gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam 00S: Star Struck Episode Nine: The Unexpected
Chapter 18: First Impressions “You’re telling me the whole time we've been working our butts off down on Earth, we had a space ship we could’ve used?!” Demanded Dom. “News flash, we are using it.” Snapped Longshot. “Here they go again.” Sighed Ransac. Shortly after they had arrived, Dom had fired off questions left and right. And now Longshot was going to resume their argument. “I’m heading to engineering.” Announced Syrene. “I’m going to.” Said Ransac suddenly. Syrene gazed at him curiously before nodding. With a kick from the wall she lead him through a series of halls. “So any reason why you wanted to join me?” Asked Syrene. “Well if this is going to be our new base of operation I might as well get used to the new surroundings. And I want to see the Gundam.” “Oh, they arrived shortly before us. We’re almost to the hanger, we just passed the engineers quarters and the lift to the 2nd level.” She added, disapointment in her voice. “How do you know where everything is?” Asked Ransac. He was caught off guard as Syrene actually chuckled. “Who do you think designed this place?” She replied, turning to face him with a sly grin. She turned back to open the door ahead of them. Syrene lead Ransac into the hanger. Immediately noticeable were the mobile suits. The Rush Gundam stood proudly in the center of the hanger as multiple engineers worked on it. Around it stood the four Agas mobile suits used by the others. With a start, Ransac noticed a fifth Agas was present. “I thought we didn’t have a pilot for it yet?” He asked Syrene, indicating the mobile suit. “Maybe it’s here on reserve? I’ll ask the commander later.” She added as a group of two engineers approached them. “Hey there squirt! You gotta stop getting taller, gonna make me feel short one of these days.” Said one of them as he ruffled Syrene’s hair. The man was rather short and thin. He wore a belt to keep his uniform from floating all over the place. And one top of his head was a large red cap. Underneath, it was visible that the man was balding. His facial expression was one of familial joy. “You are short.” Chuckled the other. The other seemed like the complete opposite. He was both taller and wider. He wore large blue overalls which were visible under his uniform. His head was covered in straw colored hair that seemed to reach out to everywhere. “Roy! Bill! Good to see you guys!” Announced Dom as he came out of nowhere. He enthusiastically shook both there hands before suddenly becoming serious. “Bill, we have some unfinished business.” “Indeed we do. Ready?” Replied Bill, a determined expression on his face. “Oboy, here we go.” Sighed Roy. “One, two, shoot!” To Ransac’s amazement the two began a rather competitive battle of rock paper scissors. The two groaned loudly as it ended in a tie, immediately entering another round. Roy saw Ransac’s confused expression and came to his rescue. “Those two have a bet over who’s better at that game. Can’t understand why they do it, but they always end up in a tie.” Explained Roy. “What’s the stake?” “Nothing really, they just do it for fun.” “Don’t tell me they’re at it again!” Snapped Longshot as he entered the hanger. “’fraid so, it’s gonna take us ages to stop this one.” “Or something shiny.” Chuckled Longshot. “I ain’t building no second suit for him!” Responded Roy with a laugh. “As you’ve probably figured out by now, these are Roy and Bill, our resident chief engineers aboard The Traveller.” Said Syrene. “No need to be so formal in front of your boyfriend.” Chuckled Roy. The chuckle rose to a booming laugh as he saw the both of them grow red in embarrassment. “Nah, I’m just kidding.” He added. Ransac laughed lightly at the joke. “So you the Super Soldier?” Asked Roy with a startling seriousness. Again Ransac was thrown off completely. “Roy, that’s a little-” Started Longshot before being silenced with a hand gesture. “Well, are you?” Demanded Roy. Gathering himself, Ransac looked him directly in the eye. “Yes I am, got a problem with that?” “Not a one.” Answered Roy with another startling switch to humorous. He chuckled before turning to greet Strafe, who had been watching him carefully before approaching. “I see you’ve met Roy. Give him a heads up before throwing one of your turn arounds.” He said as he shook Roy’s hand with a grin. “Hey, can you blame me? From what I heard the guy's had plenty of sudden shifts to go through.” Chuckled Roy. Strafe sighed. “I see the fifth Agas is here. Who’s the pilot?” Asked Strafe. “Don’t got a clue, it just arrived here a few moments ago actually.” Replied Roy with a frown. “I suppose we’ll all find out soon enough.” “I hear we got the guy who was supposed to pilot Exia.” Said Bill. “I’ll be damned if I, or anyone else, let’s Eco Calore anywhere near one of those Agas suits!” Snarled Roy. “Who’s Eco?” Asked Ransac. A question upon which Roy immediately leapt upon. “Eco Calore is a worm of a man who almost managed to squirm his way into a Gundam!” Explained Roy, his face growing red as he spoke. “He’s a former AEU officer currently acting as a reserve meister for Fereshte. I hear he’s not the best of pilots, nor the best in personality either.” Added Strafe privately to Ransac. “And he owes Roy money.” Said Bill. “Your damn right he owes me money! Two hundred dollars worth!” Snapped Roy. By this time his face had gone from red to purple. With a large sigh his face returned to normal shading and Roy immediately returned to normal. “Sorry about that.” “All Gundam Meisters, please report to the briefing room immediately.” “Sucks to be you.” Chuckled Roy. I guess it’s back to work Bill.” “We’ll finish this later, Dom!” Announced Bill with a grin. “Count on it! And I’ll win!” Replied Dom. “Those two…” Sighed Strafe, who motioned for them to follow. He lead them through a series of corridors, along the way Ransac saw the kitchen and an exercise room that looked rather state of the art. Strafe stopped in front of a large green door. "This is the briefing room. Now as we all know, we may be meeting our new Gundam Meister. So everyone act casual.” Strafe placed extra emphasis on casual as he turned Dom. “You act like I’m the weird one.” Said Dom with a chuckle. Suddenly he reached for the door and slid it open. Almost instantly, Dom’s face turned to shock, and to the surprise of everyone, utter hatred. “What the hell is she doing here?!” He roared. Category:Ransac16